AOA
center| Perfil * Nombre: ** AOA (Internacional) ** 에이오에이 (eio-ei) en Corea ** エイオーエイ (Eiōei) en Japon ** 王牌女神 (Wángpái nǚshén) en China ** ¿Por qué AOA?: 'Es el Acrónimo de ''Ace Of Angels '' * '''Número de miembros: '''7 integrantes. *'Debut: ' **'En Corea: 09 de Agosto de 2012 ** EnJapón: '01 de Octubre de 2014 *'Origen: Corea del Sur. *'Nombre fanclub oficial: '''AOE (ACE of ELVIS) *'Género:' K-pop / R&B / Electro-pop / Dance / J-pop. *'Agencias: FNC Entertainment (Misma que FT Island, CNBLUE, Juniel, Jung Yong Hwa y N.Flying.) **'''Japón: Universal Music Japan **'Taiwan:' Warner Music Taiwan * Sub-Unidad: ** AOA BLACK Carrera 'Pre-Debut' FNC Entertainment, casa de artistas como FT Island, CNBLUE, y Juniel, abrió la página web de su primer grupo de chicas, AOA, el 13 de julio de 2012. La primera imagen que se desveló del grupo, mostraba la primera página del libro con el título, “Angel’s History" (Historia de Ángeles), y además revelaba el significado de AOA: Ace of Angels; ''FNC Entertainment reveló, diariamente, la imagen de cada integrante y su especialidad,'' hasta el 29 de julio de 2012. 'Debut 'Angels' Story' y Segundo Sencillo 'Wanna Be AOA debutó el 9 de agosto de 2012 en el ''M! Countdown de la Mnet interpretando 'Elvis'. El MV de su canción debut, "Elvis", fue lanzado el día 30 de julio de 2012. Asimismo, su single álbum debut "Angels' Story", también fue lanzado el mismo día. '2013: Debut de 'AOA Black' y Red Motion' thumb|left El 11 de Julio de 2013, se anunció que la sub unidad AOA Black, estaría haciendo su debut con el lanzamiento del tercer single álbum del grupo titulado 'Moya'. 'El video fue lanzado el mismo día, entrando por primera vez a los Charts de música en línea. El 29 de septiembre del 2013, FNC ha subido un teaser misterioso en su cuenta de YouTube, dando a entender el regreso de un artista, y se confirmó que era AOA. El 1 de octubre, FNC lanzó fotos teaser de regreso de las chicas con un nuevo single álbum, con el título de ''Red Motion', promocionando bajo la canción 'Confused', 'siendo liberado (el álbum) el 13 de octubre. '2014: Nuevo Sencillo 'Miniskirt' El 16 de enero del 2014 , AOA volvió con otro concepto sexy y lanzó su quinto Single Album, junto con el vídeo musical de su canción principal; "Miniskirt" producido por Brave Brothers, Elephant Kingdom y Galactika. La canción alcanzó el número #1 en los Charts de música en línea, como Bugs, Soribada y Monkey3, en el día de su lanzamiento. Regreso con Primer Mini Album 'Short Hair' thumb|left Siendo un éxito la canción 'Miniskrit', el CEO de FNC anunció que el grupo regresaría muy pronto, no queriendo que el reconocimiento que AOA estaba recibiendo se desvaneciera tan rápido, y así más tarde se anuncio que las chicas regresarían con su primer mini-álbum titulado 'Short Hair' teniendo como fecha de lanzamiento el 19 de junio. Esta noticia fue visto hasta en la página principal de Tencent, el portal de Internet más grande de China. 'Short Hair' también se ha posicionado entre los primeros lugares en los chart de música en linea, y también entrando y manteniéndose en los TOP 10 de los show musicales. Su canción, 'Short Hair' también ganó mucho interés en Japón y rankeó tercero en el Tower Records World Chart. Y fue la canción más amada según M Countdown durante todo el mes de Julio. AOA, también llegó a la cima de la lista de Gaon durante sus promociones de 'Short Hair', y ubicaron su nombre en el K-Pop MV TOP 8 de US Billboard. La coreografía específica de 'Short Hair' hasta se les ha dado a sus propios nombres, como "Cat Dance", "baile de pelo corto" y "la danza del juego". Debut en Japón & Taiwan 'Miniskirt' y 'Best Of' El día 31 de julio, AOA anuncia, a través de su facebook oficial su debut en Japón, el 1 de octubre de 2014 con su 1st single digital japones 'Miniskirt', bajo el sello de "Universal Music". Se revelo que AOA no solo debutara en Japón, sino también en Taiwan, donde realizaran un álbum especial titulado 'Best Of' con sus mejores éxitos, como lo son 'Miniskirt', 'Short Hair', 'Get Out', 'MOYA' entre otros, con un total de 13 canciones, bajo el sello de "Warner Music". Segundo Mini Album 'Like A Cat' ' thumb|220pxEl 11 de Noviembre regresan con su segundo mini-álbum titulado ''Like a Cat'. Ganando su primer trofeo en "Show Champion" una semana después del comeback. AOA estuvo nominada para el primer lugar, durante una semana completa en los programas de música en vivo (Show Champion, M! Countdown, Music Core, Music Bank, e Inkigayo) y se posicionaron en el TOP 10 de los charts de música online. 2015: Segundo Sencillo Japones 'Like A Cat'', Primer Reality Show 'Open Up! AOA' y 'One Fine Day'' El 25 de febrero de 2015, AOA lanzó una versión japonesa de 'Like A Cat', el single también contiene versiones en japonés de 'Elvis' y 'Just the Two of Us'. El 2 de febrero, FNC lanzado la versión corta de la música video de 'Like A Cat', y ocupa el puesto número 1 en GyaO! visitas diarias y el ranking semanal. Esta última canción ocupó el puesto # 6 de Oricon Daily y ocupa el puesto # 1 en Tower Records Shibuya en el primer día de su lanzamiento, también el puesto número 3 como su pico el Oricon Daily. El primer reality show de AOA 'Open Up! AOA' se estrenó el 26 de febrero en el sitio del portal Naver. La serie consta de 10 episodios, Cada uno de 10 minutos de duración, y salió al aire todos los jueves. Los ocho miembros, entre ellos el baterista Youkyung, estaban en el programa. Tercer Mini Album 'Heart Attack' El 02 de junio 2015 AOA confirmó su regreso previsto para el 22 de junio, además de su showcase, que también se llevará a cabo ese mismo día en el AX-Hall en Seúl. El 22 de junio, el grupo volvio oficialmente con "Heart Attack". El 1 de julio de 2015 AOA consiguió su primera victoria con "Heart Attack" '''en el "Show champion" esta fue la tecera victoria en total de AOA luego de ganar con las canciónes "'Miniskrit'" y' "'''Like a Cat".' Según Billboard el 3 de julio, el mini álbum “Heart Attack”, alcanzó el top 5 de la lista de álbumes mundiales de Billboard por primera vez. Además, “Heart Attack” de AOA llegó a lo más alto de la reconocida lista musical china YinYueTai, logrando casi la perfección con 99,0 puntos. La canción también dominó y apareció en las páginas principales de otras listas musicales internacionales, demostrando su gran popularidad en el extranjero. Ya que está funcionando tan bien en los Estados Unidos, el Reino Unido y China, AOA también está llamando la atención de profesionales de la música del extranjero. 'Primer Álbum completo en Japones "Ace of Angels"' Se informo que el grupo tendria su primer Álbum japones el 14 de Octubre del presente año con 11 canciones, de las cuales 8 eran coreanas traducidas a japones y 3 nuevas, incluyendo la principal "Oh BOY", Lemon Slush y Stay with me. El Álbum completo el 16 de Octubre se encuentra #1 en Oricon's 'Daily ALbums Chart' Despues de dos dias de lanzamiento superando a la sub-unidad japones de AKB48-French Kiss. Integrantes ''Miembros: Choa, Chanmi, Hye Jeong, Seolhyun, Yuna, Jimin y Mina *Choa (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Jimin(Lider, Rapera y Bailarina) *Yuna (Vocalista, Bailarina) *Hye Jeong (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Mina (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Seolhyun (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Chanmi (Rapera, Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea' '''Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' 'Taiwan' 'Album' 'China' 'Single' Reality Show * (MBC) One Fine Day (13.06.2015 al 01.08.2015, 8 Episodios) * Open-up! AOA (Naver, 09.03.2015 al 11.05.2015) Programas de TV * (Mnet) Heart a tag (03/07/2015) * (KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (27.06.2015) * (AfreecaTV) AOA UP (22.06.2014) * (MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (24.06.2015, excepto por Seolhyun) *(MBC) Idol Star Athelicts Championships (19 y 20.02.2015) * (KBS) A Song for You (26.12.2014) * (MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (19.11.2014, excepto por Mina) * SNL Korea (15.11.2014) *(Mnet) Open Studio (13.11.14) * (JTBC) Sleeping with the Boss (26.09.2014, Ep 06) *(JTBC) Hidden Singer 3 (30.08.2014) *(KBS) A Song for You (16.08.2014) *(KBS) Yoo Hee-Yeol’s Sketchbook (02.08.2014) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol; 3er aniversario (30.07.2014, Episodio 157, a excepción de Seolhyun) *(MBC) We Got Married, pareja Heechul y Puff Kuo (Ep 13, como invitadas) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (09.07.2014, Episodio 154) *(MBC) We Got Married, boda de Yura&Hong Jonghyun (14.06.2014, como invitadas) *(MBC) Idol Futsal World Cup Cheerleading (12.06.2014) *(MBC) Real Men (18.05.2014) *HAN LOVE (2014, programa japonés) *(MBCEvery1) Rose TV (2014) *(tvN)Cheongdamdong 111 Season 2 NFLYING (2014) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (2014) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (22.01.2014, Episodio 131) *(Arirang) After School Club (2014, Ep 39) *(QTV) 20th Century idols Eunhee Clinic (2013) *(KBS2) Escaping crisis No.1 *(tvN) Cheongdamdong 111 (2013) *(SBS) Star king (2013) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (2013) *(MBC) Idol Star Athelicts Championships (2012) Programas de Radio *SBS Power FM Radio 'Power Time' (07/07/15) *KBS Cool FM (06/07/15) *SBS Cultwo show (02/07/15) *C-Radio Idol True Colours (21-12-2014, excepto por Mina) * MBC Hope Song (27.11.2014) * SBS Cultwo Show (25.11.2014) * MBC Tablo Dreaming Radio (12.11.2014) * SBS K.will’s Young Street (06.07.2014) *KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (05.07.2014) *SBS Cultwo Show (03.07.2014) *MBC SimSimTapa (25.06.2014) *KBS Lee Sora's Music Square (07.02.2014) *MBC Hope Song at Noon (06.02.2014) *MBC Simsimtapa (30.01.2014) *SBS Kim Changryul’s Old School Radio (20.01.14) *SBS Boom’s Young Street Radio (2013) *KBS Sukira Kiss the Radio (14.10.2013) *MBC SimSimTapa (26.10.2013) *MBC SimSimTapa (2012) *MBC Kan Miyeon’s Bestfriend (30.08.2012) *KBS Sukira Kiss the Radio (24.08.2012) Anuncios * 2015: Com2uS (Video Juego) * 2015: '''SPAO * '''2015: SMART Bikes * 2014-2015: SBENU * 2014-2015: N.O.Q Trick GEL * 2014-2015: '''A'Pieu * '''2014: Fantasy Hero (Video Juego) * 2014: Sudden Attack (Video juego) *'2014:' Tigyuk Tagyuk (CF) *'2014:' SS Nouvo *'2014': Gang Jung Chicken Conciertos *AOA 1st Concert en japon: Angels World 2015 -oh Boy Academy- (18.12.2015) Conciertos Participativos: 2015 ''' * Sejong City Sports Day (25/04/15) * Hongje Culture and Art Festival (18/05/15) * Bulls Race (4/04/15) * 2015 Pro-Baseball Doosan Bears VS NC Dinos (28/03/15) * Lotte World Night Party (27/03/15) * The 20th Coca Cola Sports Awards (24/02/15) '''2014 *2014 Mokpo National University Festival (29/09/14) *Festival Samsung Walking (27/09/14) *KAIST (26/09/14) *Festival de la Universidad Ténica Yonam (25-09-14) *Sun Moon University Festival (24/09/14) *Baejae University Festival (17/09/14) *G-Festival (15/09/14) *Brave Concert in Yonsei University (13/09/14) *Korea National Sport University (5/09/14) *Japan's A-Nation (Nation Day) (17/08/2014) *2014 Korea Music Festival en Sokcho (8,9 y 11/08/14) *high1 Midsummer Night's Concert (05/08/14) *Busan Cass Summer Festival (2/08/14) *2014 KCCE Expo (17/07/14) *FNC Kingdom Fantastic & Crazy (15 y 16/03/14) *2014 Brazil World Cup Cheer Concert (5/03/14) *Cheongju University Concert (19/02/14) 2013 *Ryu Hyun Jin's The Monster Show (22/12/13) *Sundown Festival 2013 (16/11/2013) *2013 Culture, Science & Technology Talk Concert (13/12/13) *Gyeonggi Unison Concert (5/11/13) Premios Curiosidades *El grupo habia sido dividido en dos sub-unidades, sin embargo se dejo a una Sub Unidad como principal AOA White. **'AOA Black:' Es la Sub unidad de la banda y está integrada por Jimin, Choa, Yuna, Mina e Y. *Es el primer grupo femenino de FNC Entertainment. *Y es la única integrante del grupo que no baila, sólo toca la batería (se le considera mitad ángel) y solo es integrante en AOA Black. *Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE, compuso la canción "Love Is Only You" del single álbum debut de AOA. *El presidente de la FNC Entertainment, Han Sung Ho, ayudó a escribir las letras del single álbum debut de AOA. *Celebraron un flash mob junto a sus fans el 1 de agosto de 2012, en la calles Cheongyecheon y Myeongdong ''de Corea. *En el MV '"Get Out", las chicas aparecen vestidas como personajes famosos de varias películas, entre ellas, Holly Golightly de'' Desayunando en Tiffany's (Mina), Julieta de'' Romeo y Julieta (Seolhyun), Elle'' Woods de Legally Blonde'' (Choa), Mathilda Lando'' de León, El profesional (Jimin), Lara Croft de'' Tomb Raider (Yuna), Hermione Granger de Harry Potter (Chanmi), Béatrix Kiddo'' de Kill Bill'' (Hyejeong) y Leelu'' de'' El Quinto Elemento ''(Y). *AOA, llevó a cabo un ''showcase el 23 de julio del 2013 en Shibuya-AX, Tokio, Japón. La muestra será la segunda exhibición en el extranjero del grupo después de la que realizó en Singapur. El evento tuvo como objetivo introducir AOA en la música japonesa, con cientos de productores de discos, productores de conciertos y funcionarios de servicios actuales. *En el episodio 5 del nuevo drama Marry Him If You Dare, se escucha la canción Confused de AOA de fondo cuando Na Mi Rae (futuro), está en el supermercado. *La canción 'Elvis' apareció de fondo en el dorama A Gentleman’s Dignity. *Las chicas no recibieron ganancias en 2013 debido a que no lograron reunir el dinero que la agencia invirtió en ellas. *La canción principal de su Comeback "'''Miniskirt" entro a los Top 10 de los Chart de música online y Hanteo Chart, siendo este el single más exitoso de las chicas, llegando a ganar su primer premio en el Inkigayo. * En el especial de medio año de Music Bank, hicieron un cover de "Mr.Mr." de Girls' Generation junto a Girl's Day y BESTie. * Su canción "Short Hair" se mantuvo más de 6 semanas en el top 5 de las listas de música, siendo esta la canción que más se mantuvo en el top hasta la fecha. * AOA es el primer grupo de la FNC en superar los 10.000.000 millones de Views en Youtube con su canción "Miniskirt". * Se colocaron en los principales lugares de las listas de música taiwanesas con "Miniskirt" 'y '"Short Hair" (1 y 2 respectivamente). * En el drama Trot Lovers en el capítulo 9 en la tienda de cosméticos se escucha la canción "Short Hair". * Las chicas comentaron que estaban muy preocupadas por la reacción que tuvieran sus padres al ver el concepto sexy de "Confused". * Son muy cercanas a sus compañeros de agencia, los chicos de CNBLUE y FT Island, ya que en reiteradas ocasiones han mencionado que las cuidan mucho por ser sus Hoobaes. * En el drama Birth of a beuty, en el capítulo 8 en el supermercado se escucha la canción "Like a Cat". * En el drama Who Are You: School 2015, en el primer capítulo se escucha la canción "Like a Cat" * En el programa Weekly Idol del 24 de junio de 2015 a través de una llamada del publico se les pregunto quien era la mas pequeña del grupo entre Choa, Jimin y Mina por lo que se midieron espalda contra espalda lo que dio como resultado que Mina es la mas pequeña del grupo. Ademas se revelo que la cintura de Mina mide tan solo 17,9 pulgadas siendo la cintura mas pequeña de los grupos de chicas * El nombre del fanclub oficial se cambiará de ELVIS a AOE (ACE of ELVIS) debido a problemas con los derechos de autor. Sin embargo el nombre ELVIS aún se utiliza. *Como cada año desde el 2010, NAVER crea una lista abierta para que los fans voten y elijan sus bailes preferidos de grupos femeninos, "Miniskirt" de AOA quedo en el lugar 14 con el 0.7% (474) de votos. El primer lugar y repitiendo por 5to año lo ocupo "Tell Me" de Wonder Girls, con el 45.1% (29,425) de votos, tras ellas "Abracadraba" de BEG ocupo el segundo lugar con el 11.1% (7,205) de votos, en tercer lugar A Pink con "No No No", EXID con “Up & Down” en 4to lugar y Girls' Generation con “Into the New World” en el 5to. Ver lista completa. * El 14 de octubre lanzaron su primer Álbum japones y esta siendo muy bien recibido. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Cafe Daum Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Sitio Web Oficial Japones Instagram *ChoA *JiMin *Yuna *Hyejeong *Mina *SeolHyun *ChanMi Galería Videografía AOA & White thumb|left|300px|AOA - Elvis thumb|right|300px|AOA - Get Out Japón thumb|left|295px|AOA - Miniskirt (Japanese ver.) thumb|right|295px|AOA - Short Hair (Short ver.) 'China' thumb|left|295 px Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KDebut2012